


Interviewing the Fallen

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ceria -<br/>Insanity destroys reason, but not wit.<br/>~ Nathaniel Emmons<br/>HP - Probably Rab. Preferably him justifying his actions concerning the Longbottoms with some Auror. Moody or anyone you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviewing the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/gifts).



"Name."

A soft snort. "You ask as though you don't know, Shacklebolt..."

"Name. For the record."

"Rabastan Helius Lestrange."

A long silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me other things?"

"Are you likely to tell the truth if questions are asked?"

"I might. If you ask them..."

"Good thing I'm the one here, then, instead of Moody."

"Indeed."

"Why Frank Longbottom?"

A smirk. "Why not?"

"Answer the question, Lestrange."

"I didn't choose him. Bella had this idea..."

"Of course. And so you just went along with it?"

Scowl. "She already had my brother convinced. I wasn't going to let her use him as her scapegoat."

"So you felt it necessary to join them?"

"I thought that perhaps if I were there, that I might be able to convince him to leave before he was caught."

"Too bad it didn't work out that way, hm?"

"It's not my fault Crouch is such a coward that he got in the way when I tried to get to my brother..."

"So...the Longbottoms. Which of you did the torturing, or did you take turns?"

"Bella, of course."

"Let's try that again, Lestrange... We found several wand signatures on them. Which of you did the torturing?"

"Why are you asking if you already know the answers, then?"

Smirk. "Does it bother you?"

"You always were a fool, Shacklebolt. You won't be able to hold us forever. And I will find you when I'm free."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
